My Mortal
by Lacy-booth-otaku-number-9001
Summary: Well it seems that a lot of people have revised, re-posted and parodied My Immortal, and I wanted to get in on the action. Pearl finds that things aren't right when a girl named Ebony starts taking over, things get weirder in Pearls dreams
1. Chapter 1

AN: It's going to be torture to have to finish reading My Immortal, and then after wards play the drinking game (With Milk or water maybe) but I am going to do it, because I wanted to write this. This is sort of a parody of My Immortal (if you couldn't tell, though I am damn sure you could, after all it's called My Mortal) But after I read most of the story, it occurred to me that there was actually a way to make My Immortal make some sense using part of the plot of a Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode. You might know which one I'm talking about….unless you have never watched the show. Also I don't _think_ this will be as bad as My Immortal even if I'm parodying it, or at least I hope not.

Additional note: You hear that? That's the sound of the fourth wall breaking even before the real story starts.

* * *

Hello, my name is Pearl Cicero and I have short white hair that changes colours slightly in sun like a pearl (but my parents didn't know this when I was born, I was named after my aunt) and golden eyes like a cats or maybe a dragons. A lot of people tell me I look like a crazy cat lady who lived with her cats so long she started looking like them (cause we all know there's a crazy cat lady living near us somewhere) I've been told I'm related to a guy named Hugo that books bands for the Yule Ball, but I'm not sure I really want to be. I have some minor psychic powers, but they are only link to this one girl named Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, so they're not that great. Did I mention I have tan skin? I am a witch and go to Hogwarts, I would tell you the exact location but all I know is it is somewhere in Scotland. I'm in my seventh year there, because I am seventeen years old.

I'm not all that into showing off my body, with only the exception of my legs because I like wearing skirts and knee high socks or stockings. I would go into detail about what I was wearing but that's a waste of time, because it was just a normal uniform. I was standing outside of Hogwarts in the slush listening to my friend Colin Creevey (AN: if she gets to do what ever the hell she wants [she as in Tara] I get to have my Colin! D: ) who was talking about the strange weather. Since it was snowing and raining at the same time, the sun wasn't visible, which made me feel slightly sad. Suddenly I noticed a girl that was barely wearing any clothes at all (….I didn't notice her in that way) and I recognized her, she was Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. We smiled sheepishly repressing our laughter and waved at her. Since I knew what she was going to do I place my hand in front of Colin's eyes just before she flipped us off. She then turned around because Draco Malfoy had yelled out her name. I watched as they talked for barely a minute before she was called over to her friends. Draco walked off and I felt this strange feeling in my stomach, something wasn't right. I tried to focus on Colin's chatter about how he didn't like when I placed my hand in front of his eyes, but I could only manage to half pay attention to him.

* * *

AN: I literally have to reread every chapter I am writing just so I can write them in Pearls POV. Man this is going to be torture but I must endure! Review please, feel free to flame, correct my spelling and or grammar or point out things that can be fixed to make it sound more like My Immortal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

AN: Thank you for the review, anonymous, I send you love who ever you are. I would like to address the fact that I should have named Pearl Ivory, but I didn't think of it at the time… I feel that I may change it by Chapter three, but well it seems a little to late to me.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of rain hitting my window; I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. To my disappointment it was raining and snowing again. I took a sip of the luke warm water that sat on my bedside table and looked at my bed. I wondered how that was even possible as I got dressed and brushed my teeth. I grabbed a small locket and placed on my neck, it was my only piece of jewelry.

My roommate Amy snored loudly and turned in her sleep. I shook her awake quickly and she jolted up yelling "I'M AWAKE!" before rushing to get on her robes. We quickly looked into the mirror to make sure we didn't look tired before we left for breakfast.

On our way we heard someone yell "No I so fucking don't!" I turned to see who yelled and walked right into Draco Malfoy. "O-oh I'm so sorry I-" I began but he interrupted me "Watch where you're going you preppy dumbass" He pushed past me and walked over to Ebony, they started talking, "Well that was uncalled for…" I narrowed my eyes and studied their conversation. That feeling I had the other day was stronger now and suddenly Ebony's voice slipped into my mind "I love Good Charlotte. They are my favorite band, besides My Chemical Romance," and I cringed at her tone. It was like nails on a chalkboard. I looked back at the poser goth to see her gasp at Draco. I decided to leave before I threw up and sat down beside Amy.

"What was that all about? You got all weird back there Pearl" she asked before placing some of her breakfast in her mouth.

"I'm not sure, but there is defiantly something weird about that Ebony girl…." I glanced at the table she was sitting at before returning to focusing on Amy. "I mean come on, why is a muggle band playing at Hogsmeade? Also why doesn't she wear the uniform? I mean it's almost like she has this whole place under a spell…" I said quietly leaning forward on my palm. I was beginning to think quiet hard about it when Amy forced me out of my thoughts.

"Really Pearl, your just being paranoid, I mean it's not like people just like her for some ungodly reason, she's just the most popular kid in school now." Amy said well waving her hands around. It seemed to be a habit of hers for some reason.

"Well that doesn't explain the band, the uniform maybe but I still don't see why a muggle band is playing." I replied. I crossed my arms and sunk back into my chair well looking to the ceiling as though it had the answers "I'm telling you something is off about that girl…."

* * *

AN: So I know that is longer then the second chapter of My Immortal but I really needs to be… I mean try to be as short as My Immortal just isn't trying to make this presentable, so really I just can't not try. Thank so much for reading!


End file.
